Brann
Very 'WiP. Brann is part of Rune's gang. '~Appearance~ He has bright orange, curly hair that goes to just above his ears. His eyes are a warm brown. He has a quite a few freckles, and one large birthmark on his forehead, which is in no particular form. He has a scar on his cheek due to something from his past, but it is barely noticable. Brann's skin is fair, and he tends to freckle instead of burn. He is about average height, standing at about 5' 5", and has a muscular build. Mostly, he wears a dark red tunic, black pants with black, knee high boots, and a dark green cloak. He is almost always seen wearing a jacket or some sort of cloak. ~Personality~ Brann is rather quiet and hot tempered. His tempers last a while, and he holds grudges too. But, if you can get to know him, he loves making his friends laugh, even if it's just by telling jokes. Though he won't often show it, he gets excited easily. He does get excited easily, and also angry fast. When he gets angry, he gets ruthless and fierce. He will do anything for the ones he cares about. Brann also seems to have a cold air about him, making it look like he's coming off as arrogant. He's very judgemental. Probably still WiP? ~Backstory~ Way back in his childhood during the Medieval times, Brann was climbing a tree. He got excited with how high he could go, so he went to the top. He loved it up there; he stayed there for hours. His mother noticed he was gone, so she went to find him. She found him on the tree, and freaked out with how high it was. She yelled at him to climb down, so he did. Once he was close to the ground, he slipped and cut his cheek deep. He also managed to break an arm with the fall. Luckily, all that remains from that fall is a small scar. One day, in a land full of powerful wizard and witches, Brann found himself with the overwhelming urge to become more respected. He found some paper and began to write up a new spell, one that no one has ever gotten quite right: time travel. He tested the spell both day and night until he felt ready to try it, sure he had gotten it right. Except, he didn't. When he cast the spell, something went wrong, causing him to be struck in his 17-year-old body. He didn't age and he could no longer use his magic, even though he did remember his spells. Fast forward a few centuries and he began to regain his magic. Oddly enough, the only magic they came back was just fire related. It was good enough and he has been practicing ever since, still trying to perform some of the other spells he can still remember. Very WiP ~Powers and Weapons~ ' Brann is an expert when it comes to manipulating and conjuring fire. He is slightly immune to fire, as a small quantity that's lit in his hand will not burn him, but if he were to stand in a bonfire he might get a couple burns. He can also withstand extreme heat, though that means he is very sensitive to the cold. Brann cannot light things that are wet, though if he really focuses, he might be able to dry the object enough so he can later light it on fire. '' '' He has a sword with a bright red hilt. The sword does have a high tolerance for heat as well, so Brann often controls the fire so it swirls around the blade. '''~Relationships~ <Doryu> '' WiP; they seem to be rivals. ''<Rune> '' WiP '~Trivia~''' * He was my first gang member * He's got a British accent * He was part of one of my first RPs, The Ninja Academy RP Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Rune)